


向日葵

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 41





	向日葵

00.  
“我们小国，就这么喜欢黏着哥哥么？是哥哥的向日葵呢。”

01.  
“所以，我们根本没有血缘关系，为什么不可以？”  
田柾国盯着他看，那双从小纯真无邪的眼睛里如今只剩下了欲望和贪婪。  
金泰亨屏住呼吸，严格来说，他已经被田柾国的动作震慑到忘记了如何呼吸。  
如果窗外有一束光照进来抑或是他和田柾国的父母闯进来，那么这间房间里正在发生的龌龊行为就会曝光在阳光之下。  
因为此刻他的弟弟，田柾国，正握着他的阴茎。

金泰亨觉得自己有罪，他扭过头去不敢再看田柾国的眼睛，可是田柾国却又再一次强硬地掰正他的脸，让两人面对面。  
“哥，看着我。”  
田柾国轻齿然后低下头，用嘴唇亲金泰亨。  
金泰亨紧闭双唇拒绝田柾国的舌头，喉咙里发出声音，呜咽地叫田柾国的名字。  
“小国……不要……”  
田柾国置之不理金泰亨的拒绝和求饶，而是将嘴唇向对方的脖子移动，他一手掐着金泰亨的后颈，另一手握着对方的阴茎揉搓撸动让对方发出急促的喘息声。  
田柾国亲吻金泰亨的脖子，先是伸出舌头轻柔地舔舐对方蓝色青筋跳动下的腺体，然后再慢慢地用鼻尖摩挲，最后露出牙齿咬磨。  
他贪婪地埋进金泰亨的脖颈里猛烈地嗅了一口，接着抬起头，手上捏住对方的两颊强迫对方张开嘴。  
金泰亨的眼里已满是泪水，睫毛和枕头都被打湿了。  
“哥，只有这样做你才能记住。”  
金泰亨看着田柾国，他无助地摇头，嘴里发出呜咽的求饶声。  
“不要……不要……”  
田柾国注视金泰亨，下一秒扬起嘴角笑了起来，“记住，你是我的”，说完他露出牙齿咬破了金泰亨的腺体。  
当口腔里血腥味弥漫时田柾国得到了前所未有的满足，他终于得到了梦寐以求的人，他的哥哥，金泰亨。

02.  
金泰亨比田柾国大两岁，他们是兄弟，不同的是金泰亨是领养的，而田柾国则是他们父母亲生的。  
田柾国是在金泰亨被领养两年后突然降临到这个家庭里的，田柾国的出生对于当时年仅两岁的金泰亨来说是欣喜的，他一直期盼着能有个弟弟妹妹，他也知道领养他的父母对于拥有一个亲生骨肉的期盼。  
可是让金泰亨没有想到的是，十八年前那个襁褓里用小小的手勾住他拇指的弟弟，如今却成了他的噩梦。

“哥是喜欢南俊学长吗？还送水晶球给他。”  
田柾国顶了他一下，阴茎冲撞敏感的肉壁让金泰亨止不住地颤抖地，他像是害怕跌进深渊里似的紧紧抓住田柾国宽厚的肩膀。他的身体被对折，两条腿也只能盘着田柾国的腰，任由田柾国狠狠地在他的身体里冲撞。  
“那是……那是生日……礼物……”  
金泰亨不知道自己哭了多久，他的声音已经哑掉了。  
“可是哥从来没送过我亲手做的礼物，不是吗？”  
田柾国回想了一下金南俊当时收到金泰亨亲手做得水晶球时脸上欣喜的表情，他妒火中烧，问完后又惩罚似得猛地在金泰亨的肉穴里抽插了十几下，每一下都拍的又响又狠，速度快的之前射在对方生殖腔里的精液都被打成了白色的泡沫，金泰亨的臀部原本白皙的肌肤也被拍的发红。  
金泰亨除了哭外喉咙里发出的就只剩下了断断续续地呻吟声，他感受到什么又要来了般仰起白洁的脖颈两腿情不自禁地缠紧田柾国的腰，穴口紧紧地夹住对方插在他身体里那根粗涨的阴茎，下一秒滚烫的精液再一次的灌满了他的子宫，金泰亨被烫地痉挛。

03.  
金泰亨悔恨自己七个小时前所做的决定，哪怕他对田柾国的态度再强硬一点，事态就不会发展到这样无法挽回的地步。  
“泰亨就让小国和你一起去吧。”  
他们的母亲坐在沙发上摸着田柾国的头，对站在门口穿鞋的金泰亨说话，语气是要求而不是请求。

如果金泰亨没有心软，没有答应田柾国和他一起参加金南俊的生日聚会，而是强硬地拒绝田柾国，不去看田柾国装作委屈的表情，那么后面田柾国就不会被病态地占有欲冲昏头脑，他现在也不用担心自己会怀上弟弟的孩子。

但是到头来，所有一切都是金泰亨自找的，养大田柾国这头怪兽的终究是金泰亨自己。

04.  
金泰亨很爱田柾国这个弟弟，哪怕弟弟的出生抢走了他原本的房间，他的玩具和新衣服，还有父母全部的爱和关心。  
可是金泰亨不介意，毕竟这个家里，田柾国才是父母亲生的，而他只是父母在无法怀孕的情况所领养的儿子，当初的寄托。  
他被要求迁就田柾国，被要求照顾田柾国，所以金泰亨放任田柾国不断地向他索取，而他能做的只有给予和奉献。

“这都是因为哥分化成为Omega才导致的”  
田柾国的阴茎还插在金泰亨的身体里面，掌心拖着对方的臀部就着对折的姿势把人抱了起来。  
“哥得负责才行。”  
被田柾国抱起的瞬间金泰亨一下子失去重心，他惊呼一声两手下意识地去搂紧对方，当他从高潮中回过神来时才惊觉自己的两腿已经架在田柾国的两肩，他现在能做的也只有搂紧自己的腿和对方的脖子不让自己掉下来。  
田柾国半跪在床上，两手捏住对方柔软紧致的臀瓣，挺动着腰臀将阴茎往金泰亨的肉穴里插，撞来撞去动作浮动大的床发出吱呀吱呀的声响。  
“嗯……嗯……哈啊…”  
这个动作让田柾国进入金泰亨的身体里更深了一些，田柾国每抬一下他的臀，对方的龟头就会顶撞到金泰亨的子宫口，金泰亨被操的全身上下所有的神经全都集中到了小腹内壁那个地方，他死咬着下唇不想让自己发出呻吟，可是作为Omega的天性却让他不得不享受着被Alpha操干的快感。

他被田柾国钉在床上从良夜一直到干到白昼，金泰亨不知道他们做了几次，他也不知道田柾国在他的体内射了多少，他只知道生殖腔里已经快容不下了田柾国的精液了。  
“停下……小国……停一下……”  
他们换了很多姿势，田柾国让金泰亨坐在两腿之间，手掐着金泰亨的腰让他跪着后仰支撑自己的身体，田柾国在下面挺动腰胯，射了不知几次的阴茎依旧硬挺地插在金泰亨的肉穴里不断地挤压按摩。  
金泰亨的生殖腔再也装不下田柾国源源不断射进来的稠白精液，精液顺着穴口往下流淌，伴随着抽插的动作发出咕隆咕隆的淫靡声音。

金泰亨被顶地大脑一片空白翻着白眼，他已经没有东西可以射了，阴茎的痛感和肉穴里的快感混合交杂在一起，在又被田柾国顶了十几下后他颤抖腰身小穴紧紧夹住田柾国的阴茎再一次地射了出来。

射完最后一点后金泰亨累的倒向了田柾国，他趴在对方的身上喘息，胸脯贴着对方的肌肤。  
“没有了……没有东西能出来了……小国……”  
金泰亨喘息着发出最后的求饶声。  
田柾国捧起金泰亨湿润的脸亲了一下，接着笑笑开口说道。  
“不会放开哥的，会一直做到哥怀孕的。”


End file.
